Love in Full Bloom
by Warriorlass
Summary: This was supposed to be my FranceXReaser for my NationXReader list but I wgot too many words in it. Trying to go for 1000 or less. Anyways, enjoy this! Please review.


Love in Full Bloom

You walked into the building wondering what you were doing here. All your friends told you to go out with them and have a drink or two. But you told them you wanted to meet someone in a more civilized way than a bar. Of course you didn't have any ideas. One of your friends, Feliciano, spoke of a friend of his. A man named Francis who ran a small but effective matchmaking business. This, you thought, would be the best bet. So the next morning, you decided to pay this place a visit. You met Francis' secretary and made an appointment with him in two hours.

So for the next two hours, you went into town and bought a large breakfast for yourself, which included some coffee that you swallowed down the food with. Afterwards thinking and hoping you would get a date today. You decided to dig out a dress you hadn't worn in five years. Hoping it still fits; you tried it on and smiled when it did, then changed back into your normal wear.

Suddenly you got a phone call from_ Love Birds _and smiled, this Francis guy was ready for your appointment. So you hurriedly down and entered the building. "My appointment for 4:30?" A French voice called out from behind an open door. Knowing that was you, you hurried in closing the door and stopped in your tracks. The song lyrics, _it's a small world after all_, played in your head as you gazed at the extraordinarily handsome Frenchman.

"F-Francis Bonnefoy?"

The man gawked in joy and surprise, "_! Is it really you?"

"In the flesh." You laughed a little nervously.

"It's been five years since high school." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?" You grinned.

Francis smirked, "How about we skip this, and I take you out before my next appointment? We can get breakfast or lunch, no?"

"I don't know Francis, besides; I've already had a big breakfast."

"Come on _, we're great together. Not just the intimate stuff but history, and chemistry too."

"Both of which you cheated on my papers in class." You giggled using the wordplay to change the subject.

"_," He purred taking your waist, "let me take you to dinner."

You sighed, you never could say no to him. He had never cheated on you before.

"Fine, but if it's not like it used to be then you have to finish my appointment. Pick me up at seven." You grinned.

"Of course, just like old times." He chuckled.

You nodded, and just as you were about to leave, he took your hand and kissed it. "Oh Francis." You smiled, blushing. He grinned and you left.

He picked you up like he promised and you had an enjoyable night catching up on all the lost time. As the night progressed, you couldn't get enough of his company nor could he for you. So you ended up going to his place.

"You sure you're ready for me? It's been a while since you let me take you last." Francis grinned.

You wrapped your arms around him, "Why don't we just start with a kiss and I'll let you take it from there. Sound good to you?" You teased.

He grinned wickedly, "You bet." Francis leaned down and claimed your mouth with the same intensity as he did before. The sweet familiar tongue wrapped itself around yours caressing it like never before. Francis pulled back only to nibble your bottom lip. "Mmm…Francis." You gasped lightly, enjoying the pleasurable feelings coursing through your body.

He then took your neck and licked every inch of its natural tasty self. His saliva coated your neck, keeping it warm. Francis then grazed your neck with his teeth. Remembering your sweet spot, found it and bit into the tender flesh, that made your breath catch sharply. "Francis!" You moaned in painful pleasure as he sucked deeply, sending goose bumps across your body. He stripped his shirt off and grinded his manhood against your fork. You tried to hold back the sensual sounds that were trying to burst through your mouth.

"Cry out _, you know you want to. Beg me to make you mine." He growled lustfully.'

"I don't beg" You insisted, but your hormones were screaming for you to do otherwise. Your panties were soaking wet with desire for him. The old flame from high school, whom you shared your first intercourse with. You hadn't been planning on having sex with him on your first date with him in years But… "Do you-,"

"Don't I always?" He said with a devilish grin.

You smirked, "You're gonna have to play rough Francis, I've gotten a lot feistier over the years."

"Good, I've been looking or a challenge." He growled playfully, nipping at your ear. Francis took off the rest of his clothes and then your own. While he was donning on protection, you demanded, "Hurry up and take me!"

He grinned as he straddled your hips and bucked into you, making you cry out and then while he pulled out a bit you whimpered.

"Did you whimper?" He teased.

"No." You insisted.

"Then I suppose I should try harder, oui?" He said and began picking up the pace, ramming his length into you. The growing desire increased, filling your sex with desire for him that was long overdue. No one made you come the way he did. He took your mouth again with such touching firm demand, that you never wanted it to leave yours again. If sex was a kiss, this was it. With every second his mouth embraced yours, it was like an eternal orgasm.

"Oh gawd, harder, faster please Francis!" You begged him huskily at last.

Triumphant, he heeded your orders. Taking you deeper and harder till there was no you or him. You had become one with him, lost in a world of bliss, where no one else mattered. Your moans gave him just as much pleasure as his taking you deep inside himself did.

Oh gawd how he missed pleasuring you like this. He had fantasized about you ever since you went separate ways after high school. Now that he had you again, he would do anything to keep you. And if that meant exerting and killing his body to give you earth shattering sex, by gawd, he'd do it.

Both your breaths were rapid and hot with heated pants. Thoughts had been erased, and neither of you could think of anything but the pleasure you were both giving and receiving. "Ah…Francis! I-I'm about to- agh!" You moaned desperately, clenching your teeth, and your hands on his ass as you arched your back to take the full brunt of the attack. His tight rhythmic pounding of his manhood into the fork of your being, was growing heavier by the second.

"I know, I know, me too!" He growled painfully as perspiration coated his brow. He was growing weak with every invasion into your orgasmic spot. Then with one final buck he slammed himself further into your Eden, forcing you to scream, "FRANCIS!" "_!" He exclaimed at the same moment. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, he pumped a few more times and then slowly with drew, leaving you whimpering with satisfactory. He threw away the protection and lay beside you for a moment to catch his breath before he pulled you close to him. "You've gotten a lot better since prom." You admitted.

"Only the best, for you mon cherie.." He chuckled warmly, "So, does that mean I get to keep you for myself?"

You grinned, "If you can pull that off twice a week, then you have your answer."

Francis smiled brightly, "Good because I was going to keep you anyways even if I couldn't."

"You're a selfish man when it comes to me. But as long as you don't get overly jealous, I think we can make this work."

"No problem _, because I love you."

"I love you too Francis."


End file.
